Fortepiano
by Kriaseila
Summary: ONESHOT. Zero was going crazy, insane. Nothing he did could stop what he saw. It was "his" fault. The only reason to visit. He was going to say it powerfully, no hesitation, nothi—wait, with a blush? Fortepiano.


Remember this has **Boy x Boy**. And Zero was never turned into a vampire by Shizuka Hio.

* * *

_Vampire Knight _© Matsuri Hino

_Fortepiano _© Kriaseila

* * *

**Fortepiano**

_[A section of music in which the music should be played loudly, then immediately softly.]_

* * *

_"Remember Zero, when I drank your blood, you became mine."_

Kaname's voice kept repeating in his mind. His wet body that lay on the bed became restless as he rolled to his side and then his other side. "Fuck!" With his crossed arms, he covered his eyes from the sun's light peering through the windows.

Nothing was wrong with the room. It was himself. The stench still reeked though he already washed his body immediately after he arrived home. He could smell it from miles away.

_Blood._

His lilac eyes shot open. He pounced off the bed, grabbed the towel, and then dashed back into the washroom for the third time. The feeling was unsettling. This wasn't what he wanted to become. Kaname had turned him into a blood-sucking vampire. Especially since he knew perfectly that the silver haired hunter hated vampires, why would the pureblood do that? But most importantly, why couldn't he stop him?

_I want to kill him!_

Zero stripped off his clothes and stood in the showers. The tap turned to a warm temperature, the water shot down onto his filthy body. The soap bar was disintegrated by the time he was done with it. He scrubbed his neck, hoping the smell would wash away from his body—the smell of a Kaname's blood. Neither the soap nor the tomato juice from before worked. He was living in his own nightmare, his hell.

"Zero?" yelled a female's voice. She was knocking on the door. "Are you alright?"

_Yuuki._

He chose to ignore her, the one who he loved the most. Everything was different now. His love for Yuuki changed to brotherly love. Not as lovers. Just family.

When did it start? After Kaname bit into the neck of his skin, he...

_My head hurts_.

His fist pounded the wall, relieving some of his stress and pain that overwhelmed his body.

He couldn't survive without him. If Kaname wasn't alive, Zero couldn't either. After tasting a pureblood like the Kuran's, it was impossible to find another suitable taste. His mouth was dry. Zero needed Kaname. Of course, there was no way Zero, the vampire hating male would accept that.

With only a towel covering is bottom, he turned off the tap and dashed out of the washroom to see a person sitting on his bed. "Zero?" Yuuki was still there.

The carpet absorbed the dripping water from his wet body. He moved forward and grabbed the clothes that lay on his bed. "I need to go see Kaname."

"Kaname-senpai? For what?" she asked.

"It's important." He kept their conversation short. He didn't want to reveal his secret. Not to Yuuki. He could feel her eyes staring into his back.

"Zero... you know, I'll wait until you're ready you can tell me." Those were her final words before she walked towards the door and left his room.

He let out a deep breath then breathed back in, once again, deeply. His hands went through the drawers, searching for a fresh set of the school uniform. He unpinned the Prefect armband from his dirty uniform and stuck it on his new one. Slamming his bedroom door opened, he made his way to the Moon Dorms, where the King stayed. He was going to ask his question quickly and bluntly. All he needed was an answer. This time he wasn't going to give in.

"Move," he demanded when he arrived to the gates surrounded by fangirls.

The crowd whispered to themselves as they made way for the angry prefect.

As he arrived to the castle for the vampires, he could feel his heart pumping blood. Definitely, the cause was anger and nothing else. He gripped the door, pushed it open, and saw all the Night Class scurrying around the halls getting ready for the switch, which occurred exactly at twilight.

"Hey Prefect, you're not allowed here!" a vampire yelled. It was his right-hand man, Hanabusa Aidou. His blue eyes were raged, tinted with fire. But right before he was about to use his powers, he froze.

Everyone froze. They figured out what he had become.

"How…" His cousin placed his hand on Hanabusa's shoulder and shook his head.

Zero looked ahead and dismissed the blond vampire from his sight. He walked up the stairs, making his way to Kaname's room. Stopped in front of the thick oak door, the Hunter stood in place.

_Straightforwardly._

"Kaname." His deep voice called for the one who killed his human self.

A smirk formed on the pureblood's face as he turned to face the silver haired Prefect. "Yes?" he asked. Kaname was already in his white Night Class uniform ready to leave the Moon Dorms. He arched his eyebrow. "Is it hot here?"

Zero paused with a blank mind.

_Wait, what?_

Kaname moved slowly towards the exit, where Zero stood. "Is it hot here?" he asked, repeating his exact words. "Your face is red." His hand rose up to touch his forehead. "Or, is it a fever?"

"Don't touch me!" Zero swatting his arm, accidentally scratching his skin in the process.

The bloodsucker lifted his arm, watching his blood run down. He used his mouth as a scoop and drank his own blood. A smirk formed on the pureblood's face, as he saw Zero's eyes glowing red in the corner of his vision.

_No!_

Zero stood there staring at the pureblood's dripping blood. His body moved on its own, shuffling its way to Kaname.

_Hell no!_

"What do need from me…or more specifically, tell me?" The smirk was still placed on his face.

Zero's arms reached out and grabbed his shoulders.

_In fucking hell no!_

Kaname didn't move from his spot. His eyes reverting to the maroon colour, he watched his cut disappear from his arm. "It seems you can't control you thirst for blood yet."

As Zero finally got in control of his own body, he pushed himself apart from the pureblood. "Fuck you." He used every ounce of his energy to break from the vampire's curse. Breathing heavily, he waited for enough air in his lungs, so he could speak properly again.

"Sit." Kaname didn't just say it, it was a command. Anyone could tell by the glowing red eyes he held high.

Zero couldn't do it. He gave up. It was impossible. He couldn't compete with him anymore. A sigh escaped his lips. When he fell on top of the bed and sat there, somehow, it felt comfortable. He looked to the side, avoiding the other male's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Zero's voice was stern—at least that was what he thought. When he looked over, a smirk covered the Kuran's face.

"Zero, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

Zero's face brightened up by the contact of their skin. He gritted his teeth, trying not to show his sudden embarrassment. "W-Why did you..." his voice cracked, but he kept going, "do that to me. Everything I lived for was to kill the pureblood that murdered my family."

Little did he know, the Kuran stopped listening after the first three words. _So cute_, the pleased bloodsucker, no, his future lover thought.

* * *

**END**

* * *

REVIEWS! I'm really interested in what people think of this.


End file.
